Incorrect Assumptions
by Adorkablenerd21
Summary: Cailin introduces Jane and Maura to the girl she's dating, and this meeting ends up making Jane uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane," Maura says, taking off the last of her make-up. "Cailin's going to be here soon. She sounded weird on the phone…I think she's finally going to introduce us to the secret boyfriend she's been seeing," Maura finishes, excitedly. "If you want to stay here for that, you're more than welcome."

Jane walks out of the bathroom, having just showered. It had been a tough day at work, and Maura had invited Jane to her house. Jane readily accepted, the prospect of Maura's fancy shower too much to resist. "Sure," she says, grabbing a dark green towel off of the rack and towel drying her hair. "If he's a douchebag, be warned that I might have to turn on my bad cop routine."

Maura smiles. "I'm not sure Cailin would appreciate that."

Jane smirks. "You can play good cop to even it out."

The doorbell rings and Maura hurries off to answer it. She opens the door and sees her half-sister standing there with a girl who is clutching her hand nervously. _Oh._

"Hi, Cailin," Maura says. "Please come in."

"Hey, Maura, this is Jesse. She's my girlfriend, and I wanted you to meet her."

Maura hears Jane footsteps behind her.

"Hi," Jesse says, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I've heard so much about you guys. It's good to meet you. You must be Jane," Jesse concludes, looking up at Jane.

"Yeah, that's right," Jane says. Maura can't see her face, but she can imagine what is going on in her friend's head.

"So, how long have you been seeing each other?" Maura asks, gesturing for them to go into the living room.

"About four months," Cailin says. "She and I met last semester, and we've been dating over the summer. We met at the coffee shop by Cambridge University."

"Yeah," Jesse pipes up. "I'm taking Gender Studies."

"Neat," Jane says, and Maura can clearly see that it's up to her to keep the conversation going.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Jesse," Maura says, reaching her hand out to her.

Jesse takes it and smiles. "Yes, you too. So how long have you two been together?"

The silence is cloying. Maura feels Jane shift beside her on the couch. Maura can't seem to say anything, so she's grateful when Jane does.

"We're, uh, not together."

"Oh, I'm sorry—I just assumed…I mean, Cailin talks about you both so much, and I just figured…"

"Nope. We're just good friends." Jane says.

Cailin pipes up. "Well, it looks like we have to go. We should do this again. Bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looks at Maura, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Getting mistaken for a couple is nothing new; Jane and Maura are very close friends, so it's inevitable that sometimes, people see something that's just not there. But this time, it strikes a chord with Jane. She's just tired of correcting people. Jane gets up from the couch and stretches her legs.

"You're pacing, Jane."

"I'm not. I'm just walking fast. Why does this always happen, Maura?"

"Because people see what we have, and immediately think it's something more. I'd think you'd have gotten used to it by now."

"I have! Mostly. I guess it just threw me a little. I mean, Jesse was here for like, five minutes and made that assumption. She barely knows us, and she has the nerve—"

"Why are you upset?" Maura asks, sitting upright on the couch.

Jane turns. "Because I want to know what is going on. Is it me? Do I give off a lesbian vibe or something?"

Maura laughs. "Well…"

"Maura, this isn't helping." Jane sighs and sits back down on the couch. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Maura smiles at her friend. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cailin opens the door to her dorm and pulls her girlfriend inside. She checks to make sure her roommate's not there, then plops down on the bed. Introducing Jesse to Maura and Jane had been stressful. She feels bad that she left so quickly, leaving so much unsaid, but Jesse had kind of ruined everything.

"Why did you ask them that?" She asks, for the umpteenth time.

"Because I honestly thought they were a couple, Cailin!" Jesse says, waving her arms. "It was my mistake. I'm a socially awkward person, okay? Sorry if I embarrassed you."

Cailin pulls herself into a sitting position, and Jesse slowly sits down beside her. "Is that what you think? You didn't embarrass me. It's just that…I think you're right about them, but they don't see it. They are so far inside the closet, I'm surprised that they haven't met the Pevensies."

Jesse leans back against the wall and grins. "I knew I had good gaydar."

Cailin smirks. "Excuse me, but you had no idea that I swung your way."

"True." Jesse says, and leans in to kiss her. They spend the rest of the afternoon taking full advantage of the fact that they're alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane rolls over and cracks an eye open, the smell of bacon and eggs rousing her. She smiles, pulling herself into an upright position. Maura is an angel. She knows that the only thing that will get Jane out of bed is the prospect of a good breakfast. Angela's working at the precinct today, so Jane knows that Maura is downstairs, making her a heavenly smelling meal. She pulls off her pajama shirt and grabs one of Maura's collared ones. It fits her well and smells like _Vanilla Twilight_ perfume.

Jane finishes getting dressed and hurries downstairs, smoothing down her hair, even though she knows that's pretty futile. Her wild mane has a mind of its own.

"Good morning," Maura says, without turning around. "Sleep well?"

"Yep," Jane says. She sits down at the table, her stomach growling loudly. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Jane, you know you can stay here any time. I'm here for you, no matter what."

Jane feels a twinge of something pull inside of her when she looks at Maura's face. She knows she can rely on Maura, totally and completely. Her friendship is something Jane treasures more than anything else in her life. "Thanks. I…I'm glad we're friends."

"We always will be."

"So...lemme ask you something."

"Yes?" Maura turns around fully, placing the frying pan of eggs on the table.

"Does it ever bother you? That people think we're a couple?"

"No. I don't make it a habit to concern myself with what strangers think."

"But…Cailin isn't a stranger, Maura."

"It was Jesse who said those things, not Cailin." Maura corrects, placing her hands on the counter.

Jane shovels some eggs onto her plate and shakes her head. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if Cailin thinks there's something going on."

"But if there's not, what harm does it do?" Maura asks, crinkling her brow.

And there's the million dollar question, Jane muses. Why is it bothering her so much? So what if people think that Jane and Maura are dating? There's no truth to it. They spend time at each other's houses, but so do lots of straight best friends.

Yeah right. She can't think of any people her age that still sleep in the same bed as their totally platonic, totally straight best friend. The eggs she is eating suddenly taste ashen. What is she doing? Maura is _making her breakfast,_ for God's sake. They just slept in the same bed. Why wouldn't anyone assume that they were gay?

She gets up quickly, panic sweeping through her. She has to leave; she desperately needs some space. "Uh, thanks for breakfast Maura. I just remembered that I have to get home early to feed Jo Friday. She's probably freaking out wondering where I am. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jane practically flies out of the kitchen, leaving Maura standing there, sipping her cup of espresso.

She feels really shitty when she peals out of the driveway like a maniac. She knows that this whole misunderstanding doesn't change her and Maura's friendship; they are still the same people they were before Jesse said what she did. Jane sighs and grips the steering wheel hard until her knuckles protest. She's not sure what is going on in her own head. She just knows that she needs to figure out what Maura means to her. And why everyone and their mother thinks there's something going on between Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles.

'_Maybe there is_,' is the thought that flashes through Jane's mind while she's waiting at a stoplight. She shakes it off, but at different intervals in her day, it comes back stronger. While she's taking Jo for a walk. While she's trying to read the latest Jim Patterson novel. While she's cooking dinner for herself, which results in burnt lasagna and the smoke alarm going off three times. She grabs a towel and waves it in front of the alarm, coughing as the smoke from the oven engulfs her.

Three hours later, she's lying in bed, and still, Maura is on her mind. '_What would Maura do if she was here? I know what I'd want her to do'…_ Jane sighs. What the hell? What is wrong with her psyche, that she's having these definitely romantic thoughts about her best friend? Maybe she just needs to get laid. She's been going through a dry spell. That's all.

Jane finally falls asleep, but her dreams are hardly restful. She wakes up four times during the night, and each time, she wishes Maura was there to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura pulls on her blue gloves and prepares herself for the autopsy. She mentally goes over what she already knows. _Male, in his late thirties. Died in a car accident._ She picks up her scalpel and cuts the Y incision with an expert touch that speaks of her many years of experience. She picks up the heart and examines it, concluding that he had a healthy heart. Methodically, she studies his liver and kidneys, and concludes that the death was not tragic accident. She sighs and pulls off her goggles and strips off her gloves. Her phone rings and she steps outside of the morgue to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Maura, it's Cailin,"_

"Hi, how are you?" Maura asks, walking into her office.

"_I'm good. I was wondering if we could have a do-over from Friday. I'd really like it if you got to know Jesse better. She's sorry she ever made that assumption—"_

"It's already forgotten, Cailin." Maura says warmly. She knows that Jane might not feel that way, given the hurried way she left on Saturday morning. She hadn't spoken to Jane at all over the weekend. "I'd love to cook dinner for you."

"_Great. We'll see you and Jane then," _Cailin says, and hangs up.

Maura bites her lip. She didn't have the time to tell her half-sister that Jane would probably not be too comfortable having dinner with the person who thought she was gay. She wonders why Jane is having such trouble with it. She sighs and sits down in her red chair, contemplating what to do.

She hears a knock at the door, and she looks up to see Jane standing there sheepishly.

"Hi," the detective says. "I was just wondering if you have the results for the autopsy for Mike Gregor?"

"Right here," Maura says, getting up and reaching for the papers on her desk. Their fingers brush as she hands them to Jane, and she feels Jane break the contact soon, all too soon, as if she can't stand to touch her. Well.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" She asks, trying to get a hold of the hurt and anger simmering inside of her.

"No. I'm fine. Are you okay?" Jane says, backing towards the door.

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask," Maura begins, stepping towards Jane, "why did you leave my house so quickly on Saturday? Surely Jo Friday didn't need feeding at 9:27 that morning."

Jane bites her lip. Maura can tell she's uncomfortable, but she can't fathom why. "Well, she's been kind of clingy lately. I—uh….just needed to make sure she was okay."

"And was she?" Maura asks, stepping even closer to Jane. She hears Jane's back press against the door, and still she steps closer.

"Yeah...yeah she was good." Jane averts her gaze, and Maura notices that her friend's breathing is becoming more shallow, and there's a slight flush to her cheeks. How curious.

Maura closes in on Jane until their bodies are about 2.5 inches apart. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner on Thursday," Maura says, keeping her voice casual.

"D-dinner? With you? Um, gee, Maura, I think I have some family stuff to deal with that day…maybe some other time?" Jane tries to back up, but the door isn't budging. Maura can see Jane's hand reach for the handle, so she grabs it.

"Friday then? Jesse and Cailin will be there as well."

Jane relaxes. "Oh. Okay then, sure. I'll bring some beer."

Maura smirks and lets go of Jane's hand. "All right. See you then."

"See you," Jane croaks, and gives her one last look before pulling open the door and all but sprinting down the hall. Maura shakes her head, wondering what is going on with Jane. The detective has never been particularly easy to read, and that's one thing that Maura finds most intriguing about her. She's tough, strong and brave, yet, moments ago, she was acting like a nervous teenager. The physical responses she was exhibiting correlate with sexual desire. Maybe Jane had seen Martinez upstairs. She'd always felt her friend's heart race when Maura would clutch her hand and point out that Martinez was looking at her. There had been many occasions where she would feel Jane's pulse race even when he wasn't there, so Maura concludes that that must be what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane clutches the back of the chair, trying to control her breathing. She'd never admit it out loud, but the breathing exercises Maura make her do whenever they do yoga together are coming in handy. Jesse and Cailin will be here soon, and Maura's currently getting dressed up, though why she feels compelled to do that when they're not even going out is beyond Jane's comprehension. As if Maura needs to look any more attractive.

The past week has been a tough one. Not just because of her job, which is hard enough, but also because of the things that she'd been repressing. The feelings that had seemingly come out of nowhere regarding a certain M.D. Jane sighs. She's a master of pushing things down deep, keeping them locked up. She has to be, considering her career. The trauma that she had experienced at the hands of Charles Hoyt have made her calloused and impenetrable. At least, that's what she had thought. But Maura breaks through her walls like they're not even there. It's frustrating. She pushes the chair in, making sure the table is set. Maura gave her that one job, and she's not going to screw it up.

She hears the doorbell ring, and steels her resolve. She walks to the door and opens it, seeing Jesse and Cailin there. Jesse's wearing a flannel shirt and a beanie, and Jane can't help but think that Cailin is lucky. They look really happy together.

"Come in," she says, stepping aside. "Maura's still getting ready—"

"No, she's ready," Jane hears a soft voice say, and turns to see Maura in a purple dress that hugs her curves so well. Her legs seem to go on forever, and her calves look so smooth and curved. Jane feels her mouth go dry and gulps. "How are you girls tonight?" Maura asks, but Jane barely hears her. Maura just looks so good.

"We're fine." Cailin says. She sits down in the living room, the same place she had the week before. "How are you two?"

"Good," Jane rasps out. "Can I get you water or anything?"

"No thanks," Jesse says. Jane swears the girl is scrutinizing her, and suddenly feels really paranoid. This was a bad idea. She obviously can't keep herself under control. She's giving everyone more reasons to think Maura and she are a couple.

"So," Maura begins, sitting down in an armchair next to the couch, "How is school?"

"It's getting stressful. Midterms are coming up, and so I've been cramming. I feel like my brain can't retain any more information," Cailin says.

"Studies show that the brain can only hold a finite amount of information. What is most relevant in our daily lives is what our memories tend to keep." Maura says. "I'm not surprised you feel that way. I remember how hard it was for me. Hopefully this evening will be relaxing."

_For them, maybe,_ Jane thinks. She sits down on the couch opposite them. "Hope you guys are hungry for lasagna. I helped make it."

"Nice. I love that. Actually, there's not a lot of food I don't like," Jesse says.

Maura laughs. "You and Jane are very similar."

Jane smirks, silently agreeing. The girl is more tomboyish, and has a quiet strength that's slightly more understated than Jane's.

"And about what I said last week," Jesse began, taking a breath. "Please know that I didn't mean it. It's cool that you guys have such a close friendship. It's inspiring and really sweet. I never meant to offend anyone, and if I did, I'm sorry."

"You didn't offend us," Jane says. "People say that to us all the time."

Jesse nods, and Jane can see something in her eyes twinkle. Jane feels her stomach sink. Great.

"I think dinner should be ready," Jane says, and stalks off to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye, Cailin. Bye Jesse, this was fun! We should do it again," Maura says, walking them to the door. Jesse gives her a shy one armed hug and backs away, blushing. Cailin laughs and hugs her sister.

"Thanks Maura," she says softly. "I'll call you."

Maura nods and shuts the door quietly, then turns to the detective standing in the middle of the living room. Jane had been acting weird all night, and Maura is getting a little bit tired of trying to solve this mystery. She puts her hands on her hips and gives Jane a glare.

"All right, Jane," she says, walking into the living room. "All week you have been acting different. I've let it go up until this point, but honestly, tonight it was like having dinner with a mute. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Maura," Jane protests, but falls silent at the look Maura gives her.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Jane. I know you too well for that."

"Maura, it's just been a long week, okay? So what if I wasn't the life of the party? I'm tired."

Maura sits down, feeling really concerned. "Do you think you're sick? Do you have a fever?"

Jane laughs. "No, Maura, it's nothing like that. It's more psychological, I guess."

Maura frowns. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry, Jane. If you could tell me what's bothering you, I could give you some emotional support."

"No, Maura—"

"Why do you always shut me out, Jane?" Maura asks, standing up. "You are making it difficult to be your friend."

Jane stands up too, anger evident on her face. "Maybe that's not what I want anymore!" She exclaims, and Maura steps back as if she'd been slapped.

"You don't want to be my friend?"

Jane shakes her head. "No, I want more." Before Maura could speak, Jane lunges forward. She pulls Maura's body against hers, and the momentum makes Maura dizzy. Well, that and Jane's proximity. She takes a sharp breath and just allows herself to feel Jane's body against hers. She can feel Jane's breasts against her chest, and even though Jane is a head taller, she doesn't have to crane her neck when Jane's lips finally meet hers. She closes her eyes and breathes Jane in. The pleasure center in her brain gets kicked into overdrive as Jane slips her tongue in Maura's mouth. Jane's arms encircle her, and she feels so incredibly safe.

She makes a small noise of disappointment when Jane breaks the contact.

"Why didn't we do that years ago?" The brunette asks, truly puzzled.

Maura, still reeling from the kiss, just shakes her head. "I have no idea."

Jane smiles, and there is total adoration in her gaze. She leans in again, and Maura eagerly steps forward, letting Jane hold her as their lips meet for a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 MONTHS LATER

Jane pulls on a black paint suit that Maura says is her favorite out of the six black paint suits that Jane owns. She fixes her hair and checks her phone. She's still got a half-an-hour before her date with Maura. They've been dating for about four months, but every date still feels like their first. Jane still feels little sparks of nervousness running up and down her spine. She puts on a little bit of mascara and sits down on her bed. She should have given herself less time to get ready, because now she has nothing to do.

She is so lucky to have found Maura, and to have realized how perfect Maura is for her. She's just glad it wasn't too late. She grabs her keys and leaves her apartment, figuring that Maura won't mind if she's a little early.

She walks into the fancy restaurant and the waiter leads her to the table. Maura is waiting for her, looking absolutely fuck-me gorgeous in a sleek black dress. Jane smirks and walks quickly over, almost pushing the waiter over in the process.

"Hi," Jane says, as Maura stands up leans forward to kiss her.

Jane kisses back, and wonders again why they hadn't done this years ago.


End file.
